It's Too Late
by Hako Hako
Summary: "Kau tahu? Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengarkan darimu, Teme. Dan, sebenarnya hal yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu adalah, selamat tinggal. Aku tak sempat mengatakannya kepadamu waktu itu. Jadi, mungkin ini saat yang tepat."


Halo semua! Perkenalkan saya Hako. Saya author baru. Dan ini fanfic pertama saya, fanfic ini saya buat spesial untuk seseorang yang berulangtahun tanggal 1 november kemarin.:D dan saya telat publish dikarenakan fanfic-nya belum selesai. -_- #plak tapi ya meski pun telat saya harap dia suka. :D maaf kalau ga bagus. -_-

Dan pastinya masih sangat banyak kekurangan di dalam fanfic ini, jadi mohon review-nya dari pada readers agar saya bisa mengetahui letak kesalahan saya dan bisa memperbaikinya sedikit demi sedikit. #bah ^^ Baiklah. Langsung saja tanpa banyak bicara lagi kita langsung pada ceritanya! Selamat membaca! ^_^

**oOo**

**WARNING: Fanfic author baru, mengadung unsur Shonen-ai dan sejenis(?), bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan saja halaman ini, OOC, abal, amatiran, bahasa tidak jelas & acak-acakan, alur ga jelas, typo, dll. Don't like don't read!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HAKO**

Presents

a Naruto Fiction

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**~oOooOo~**

"**It's Too late****"**

**~oOooOo~**

"Kaa-san, Naru mau ke rumah Sasu ya!"

Suara cempreng seorang bocah pirang berkulit _tan_ dengan tiga garis halus dikedua pipinyamemecah keheningan dirumah kediaman Uzumaki. Ya, bocah pirang ini merupakan salah satu dari anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Ia adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun ini rupanya tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan minggu ini adalah gilirannya untuk bermain di rumah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"_Kaa-san_! Mana mainan Naru?" Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Seperti itulah kebiasaan Naruto ketika akan pergi ke rumah Sasuke, menanyakan mainan kepunyaannya kepada ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.Mengapa demikian? Ya, maklum saja Naruto adalah tipe anak yang ceroboh dan pelupa, sering kali ia lupa menyimpan mainannya sendiri.

Sebagai pemberitahuan saja, setiap minggu pagi Naruto selalu bermain di rumah Sasuke begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang selalu bermain dirumah Naruto. Jadi bisa dibilang setiap minggu mereka selalu bergiliran untuk bermain di rumah hanya dilingkungan rumah, di lingkungan sekolah pun mereka sangat dekat. Ditambah lagi keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke pun sangat dekat bahkan sudah seperti kerabat dekat dan jarak antara kediaman Uzumaki dan Uchiha tidaklah jauh sehingga tak heran membuat kedua keluarga ini begitu akrab. Dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat bermain? Tentu saja mereka melakukan permainan untuk seusia mereka seperti bermain kartu Yu Gi Oh, bermain Play Station, atau bermain mainan robot-robotan dan setiap mainan baru yang mereka punya pasti saja dibawa untuk saling ditunjukan.

"Ini mainannya, sayang," kata Kushina sembari tersenyum hangat seraya memberikan tas ransel kecil bergambarkan moster rubah berekor sembilan yang berisikan mainan kepada Naruto.

"Kaa-san, kenapa mainannya sedikit?" tanya Naruto kepada ibunya. Ia merasa isi tasnya sedikit, sehingga terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya.

"Besok kita 'kan mau pindah rumah, sayang. Jadi barangnya mudah di masukan lagi ke dalam koper," jawab Kushina sembari mengusap kepala Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Besok ia dan keluarganya akan pindah rumah dan artinya, ia tidak bisa lagi bermain bahkan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_... Naru ingin bawa banyak. Hari ini 'kan... terakhir kalinya Naru main ke rumah Sasu." Berat rasanya saat Naruto mengucapkankan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Rasanya bocah pirang itu tak ingin mengucapkannya, tapi bagaimana lagi toh itu memang akan terjadi. Dengan wajah yang memelas ia tetap memohon kepada ibunya agar diperbolehkan membawa banyak mainan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Sebagai seorang ibu, rupanya Kushina tidak tega melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya yang memelas seperti tadi. Jadi ia membawakan beberapa mainan lain dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel Naruto.

"Hehe. Terima kasih,_Kaa-san_." Naruto menunjukkan sedikit senyumannya, berharap itu bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya.

"_Kaa-san_ antar ke rumah Sasu, ya?" ucap Kushina lembut dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dan senyuman kecil oleh Naruto. Tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

**oOo**

Mendengar suara bel rumah kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, Mikoto segara menuju pintu depan untuk melihat tamu yang datang. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Kushina dan Naruto tengah bergandengan tangan di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Wah, Naru-_chan _sudah datang. Ayo masuk, Sasuke ada dikamar," ucap Mikoto sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Bocah pirang yang kelewat antusias itu langsung mengangguk.

"Iya!" balasnya masih dengan semangat yang tinggi disertai cengiran yang bertengger sempurna di bibirnya. Naruto segara melangkah masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Uchiha, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan berlari. Disusul dengan Kushina dan Mikoto yang ikut masuk dengan langkah biasa, keduanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Melihat bocah pirang itu sudah naik ke tangga tempat kamar Sasuke berada, Mikoto mengajak Kushina untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Dengan satu anggukan mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang, dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apakah benar, Kushina?" Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itumulai membuka suara.

"Hm?" Kushina menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Mengenai berita kepindahanmu. Apakah semua itu benar?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Kushina singkat seraya tersenyum lemah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sangat mirip dengan kelakuan anaknya jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa itu artinya Naruto—" Ucapan Mikoto langsung terhenti begitu melihat wanita berambut merah dihadapannya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat seakan sudah mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Dia perlahan sudah mengerti. Walaupun dia masih sulit untuk menerimanya," ucap Kushina sembari menghela napas.

"Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu ia bisa menerimanya. Aku juga sangat menyayangkan kepindahanmu besok," ujar Mikoto dengan raut wajah dan nada bicara sedih yang tersirat dengan jelas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah jadi keputusan kami," balas Kushina dengan raut wajah yang sama. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia juga merasa berat untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku mengerti," Mikoto mengangguk lantas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Aku pulang dulu. Masih banyak barang-barang yang harus aku bereskan," kata Kushina seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya," ucap Mikoto sembari mengantarkan Kushina sampai ke pintu depan.

"Tentu." Dan Kushina pun keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

**oOo**

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Tak sabar ingin segera bermain dengan sang sahabat. Dan minggu ini menjadi minggu yang... terakhir bagi Naruto. Pemilik senyum lebar itu pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, dan sepertinya sang pemilik kamar sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan datang. Pintu berwarna biru tua itu lantas terbuka, menampakan sosok dengan raut wajah datar yang tengah berdiri sembari memegangi kenop pintu.

"Halo, Teme!" Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang khas. Ia langsung berlari melewati Sasuke yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Sungguh, mereka sudah amat terbiasa dengan sikap masing-masing.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Singkat, padat dan tidak jelas bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tentu tidak bagi Naruto. Perlu diulang, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dan ia hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Sudah terlalu lelah apabila mengomentari gaya bicara Sasuke yang sudah bawaan dari lahir. Dan dengan cepat Naruto menyimpan ranselnya disamping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Mau main apa hari ini, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Aku ingin bermain semua permainan yang sudah kita mainkan!" ucap Naruto riang dan tetap terlewat antusias.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Tapi tak sedikit pun bocah berambut _raven _itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"_Baka-Teme_! Ayo kita main!" rengek manja Naruto. Rengekan manja dari Naruto? Tak seperti biasanya Naruto seperti ini pikir Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tukas Naruto cepat. Bocah pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan jika sedang berbohong dan Sasuke memperhatikan itu.

"Hn. Baiklah pertama, bagaimana kalau kita main kartu Yu Gi Oh?" saran Sasuke yang kini sedang mengambil koleksi kartunya di salah satu laci meja belajarnya.

"Oke! Aku punya kartu baru loh!" sedari tadi Naruto terus saja menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tak ingin sampai Sasuke tahu tentang kepindahannya besok. Karena kalau sampai Sasuke tahu, entah perasaan apa yang akan Sasuke rasakan yang jelas sahabatnya yang satu itu akan sangat sedih, begitu pikirnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk di samping tempat tidursembari menyiapkan kartu masing-masing untuk dimainkan. Untuk permainan ini,Naruto-lah jagonya. Meski pun ia pintar dalam hal mengombinasikan kartu tetapi dalam hal penyerangan ia kalah dari Sasuke. Dan sebagai pemberitahuan lagi, setiap kali mereka bermain, tak pernah satu permainan pun yang dapat dimenangkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke-lah yang selalu menang. Meski pun demikian, Naruto tidak pernah bosan dan menyerah.

"Hn. Dobe, besok kau akan pindah rumah?" ucap Sasuke datar, tetapi efek yang ditimbulkannya bagi Naruto sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Kau... tahu dari mana?" ucap Naruto masih dengan keterkejutan yang amat kentara.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tak bilang sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Bocah pirang itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, antara ingin memberi tahu Sasuke atau tetap memilih diam.

"Dobe?Kenapa?" Merasa cemas pada Naruto, Sasuke pun kembali bertanya walaupun tidak ditunjukannya seberapa besar rasa cemas dan sedihnya secara langsung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan saja, _Teme_!" tukas Naruto cepat sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke tahu, itu artinya Naruto sedang tidak ingin membahasnya dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

**oOo**

"Aku kalah!"

"Hn."

"Hey! Kau curang, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Giliranku sekarang. Bersiaplah!"

"Hn."

"_Baka-Teme_!"

"Hn."

"TEMEEEEEEE!"

"Hn."

Seperti itulah keadaan mereka ketika sedang bermain. Selalu saja Naruto yang paling heboh. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukulenam sore. Dan itu artinya Naruto harus segera pulang.

"Kau ini menyebalkan!" gerutu kesal Naruto yang hari ini kalah—lagi dari Sasuke. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak terlalu peduli.

"Naru-_chan_!" Suara wanita yang memanggil memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Rupanya bibi Mikoto yang memanggil. Kira-kira ada apa ya? Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Mikoto dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan menatap Mikoto dalam diam.

"Naru-_chan_, jangan pulang ya? Malam ini menginap saja di sini." Dengan senyuman lembut penuh rasa keibuan, Mikoto berkata pada bocah pirang di hadapannya.

"Loh? Kenapa Naru harus menginap?" tanya Naruto. Bingung, sangat bingung.

"Hn. Turuti saja, _Dobe_," Sasuke ikut berbicara.

"Haha. Dengar 'kan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi?" Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi Naru ingin tau alasannya kenapa Naru harus menginap di sini?" Naruto tetap saja ingin tahu dan menyakan hal itu.

"Karena,bibi sudah menyiapkan ramen spesial untuk Naru-_chan_," jawab Mikoto sambari tersenyum gugup, karena ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai tahu alasan mengapa bocah pirang itu harus menginap malam ini dirumah Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah." Naruto mengangguk, menghilangkan prasangka dalam dirinya dan mengikuti perkataan ibu Sasuke tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Naru-chan tidur dikamar Sasuke saja ya? Mau kan?"

Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto yang jelas ia merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dan wajahnya pun sedikit merona kemerahan ketika ibu Sasuke berkata ia tidur dikamar Sasuke dan berarti ia tidur bersama Sasuke. Naruto pun tertegun dan hanya diam saja.

"Naru-_chan_? Mau kan tidur dikamar Sasuke?" tanya Kushina—lagi.

"Un!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk makan malam. Makanannya sudah siap," ujar Kushina seraya keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

**oOo**

Seusai makan malam, Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali ke kamar milik Sasuke.

**-****N****aruto****'s POV****-**

Apa? Aku tidur dikamar Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau—

"Dobe.." suara itu. Suara yang setiap kali ia mengucapkan namaku rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Ah, tidak mungkin kalau aku suka? Aku menyukai Sasu-Teme yang menyebalkan itu? Aku masih SD! Tidak mungkin aku merasakan hal yang biasa dirasakan oleh orang dewasa dalam drama siang di televisi. Ah, lupakan!

"Naru," suara itu lagi!

"Hei, _Baka-Dobe_, mau tidur tidak?" kini dia menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit tersentak dari pikiranku sendiri.

"_Teme_! Tentu saja." Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke. Bersiap untuk tidur. Sasuke yang sekarang berada disebelahku kini sedang mengambil selimut dan menyiapkan posisinya untuk tidur.

"Teme," aku memanggilnya, mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Hn?" balasnya. Seperti biasa, hanya bergumam.

"Apa perasaanmu bila nanti aku pindah?" Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat aku pindah nanti, dan maka dari itu aku menanyakan tentang itu kepadanya.

"Hn. aku tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Dan aku pun sangat terkejut dengan jawabanya tadi. Tapi, tidak mungin dia seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengatakan sebenarnya kepadaku. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Hn. Aku tidur duluan. Kau juga tidur, Dobe." Sudah bisa ku tebak dia pasti menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak ingin pindah rumah. Aku masih ingin tinggal di Konoha. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Sasuke dan teman-teman yang lain. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semua! Aku...

"Hiks.." Aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku. Aku sangat sedih dan marah! Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan teman-teman? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mengambil keputusan untuk pindah rumah? Kenapa?

**oOo**

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis yang perlahan hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Apalagi sampai ketahuan menangis sesenggukan dengan alasan yang mungkin sangat konyol.

Tapi apa mau dikata, semua sudah terlanjur. Begitu pula dengan air mata yang mengalir cukup banyak di pipinya, belum lagi suara terisak dari bibirnya yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya.

"Dobe? Kau Menangis?" tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas.

Naruto menggeleng, lalu membalikan posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Aku... benar-benar terlihat sangat lemah begini, pikirnya.

Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang ia kenakan bersama Naruto. Lalu menarik tubuh Naruto sehingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menangis hanya karena masalah kepindahanmu?" Sasuke berucap datar, tangan pucatnya berusaha membuka tangan Naruto yang masih menutupi wajah _tan_-nya. Sangat tak ingin terlihat menangis.

Perlahan bocah pirang itu mengangguk lemas, kedua tangannya sudah tak menutupi wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan teduh dari mata _onyx_-nya. Hal itu membuat Naruto berhenti menangis, ia membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku ingin, kalau semisal aku pergi besok. Kau tetap mengingatku, jangan pernah lupakan aku atau aku akan membunuhmu jika suatu saat kita bertemu nanti," Naruto berucap sembari terkekeh. Sasuke pura-pura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama, terbahak untuk Naruto dan terkekeh pelan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku janji,_ Dobe_," balas Sasuke. Dan setelah itu, keduanya tertidur lelap dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, orangtua Naruto menjemput bocah pirang itu sebelum Sasuke terbangun. Ia hanya tahu, saat ia terbangun Naruto tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dan untuk Naruto, ia menangis dan menggerutu dalam mobil di tengah perjalannannya menuju rumah barunya. Ia merasa kesal karena ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabatnya.

**oOo**

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Ia kini tengah menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang. Dan hujan membuat segalanya tampak lebih buruk. Dengan sebuah _headphone_ putih yang terpasang di atas kepalanya, Sasuke duduk dalam diam. Di halte itu hanya ada dirinya seorang, dan itu adalah hal yang paling buruk di antara semuanya.

Seseorang yang berlari ke arah halte tempatnya menunggu membuat ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ternyata ada orang bodoh yang nekat menerobos hujan. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Sekelebat ingatan tentang sosok bocah berambut pirang melintasi pikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Sial, hujan malah turun semakin deras! Aku 'kan tidak membawa payung!" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Sasuke bersahutan dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan lagu dari _headphone_ yang ia dengarkan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, paling-paling hanya suara orang bodoh tadi.

"Hei, kau bisa menggeser sedikit dudukmu? Aku ingin duduk di situ," ucap suara tadi. Dan Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya.

"Sial, aku diacuhkan! Kau dengar aku tidak, brengsek?" tanya suara tadi dengan kata yang sungguh tidak enak didengar. Kedua tangan _tan_-nya menarik dengan paksa _headphone_ yang dikenakan Sasuke. Membuat pemilik mata onyx itu mendongak sempurna, hendak protes.

Tapi semua terhenti begitu melihat mata _sapphire _dari si pemilik suara. Rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan, tentu tak salah lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati si pemilik suara menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut yang sangat kentara. "Kita bertemu lagi, Uzumaki _Dobe _Naruto."

Pemuda yang ternyata Naruto segera mengganti raut wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Sasuke. "Oh hai, Uchiha Teme Sasuke."

Lalu keduanya tertawa, entah sudah berapa tahun setelah kepergian Si Pirang Sasuke tak lagi tertawa seperti saat ini.

"Aku yakin, kau tak menyangka aku kembali ke Konoha. Aku benar 'kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau tak berubah, Teme. Tetap seperti yang dulu, dingin, pelit kata, rambutmu juga masih seperti itu." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa yang khas.

"Hn, dan kau masih bodoh seperti dulu," balas Sasuke singkat dan membuat Naruto tertawa.

Keduanya lalu terdiam, Sasuke menatap Naruto. Senyum milik pemuda pirang itu masih sama dengan kali terakhir mereka bertemu, matanya yang memancarkan kilat antusiasme yang tinggi juga tak berubah, wajah _tan_-nya yang bergoreskan tiga garis halus juga masih sama hanya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa, rambut pirangnya masih dengan model yang sama hanya sedikit lebih panjang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari menunduk. Kini giliran Naruto yang menatapnya. Betapa ia merindukan sosok yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kembalikan," ujar Sasuke singkat sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung tersadar begitu merasakan denyar aneh di dasar perutnya.

"Ah, ini," ucapnya sembari tersenyum gugup. Ia tahu dengan pasti, bahwa Sasuke meminta _headphone_-nya kembali. Lalu, tanpa permisi ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya, dan mengalungkan _headphone_-nya di lehernya. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kemarin, dan hari ini aku mulai sekolah di sekolah baruku. Sayang sekali kita tidak satu sekolah ya, _Teme_," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum miris.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan deras, menghindari raut wajah Naruto yang paling ia tidak sukai.

Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh keduanya. Tapi mungkin belum saatnya.

**oOo**

Ini pertama kalinya, aku bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Aku sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi sebenarnya. Ini membuat hal yang dulu selalu aku hindari jadi kembali. Aku tak tahu, tapi denyar itu selalu datang tiap kali aku menatapnya. Satu masalah membuatku harus berpikir dua kali. Sasuke seorang laki-laki, begitu juga dengan aku. Tak mungkin semua bisa berjalan. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba satu kemungkinan terakhir 'kan?

**oOo**

Si Dobe ini sama sekali tak berubah. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Ia kembali, tapi kini giliranku yang akan pergi. Kenapa ia tak bilang sebelumnya kalau ia akan kembali? Kenapa ia tak bilang? Kejadian ini membuatku ingin tertawa, dulu juga ia tak pernah bilang kalau ia akan pindah padaku. Dan sekarang giliranku, yang akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

**oOo**

"Teme, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku katakan dari dulu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum getir.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia merasa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang berharap sesuatu yang ia nantikan muncul dari bibir Naruto. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa. Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?

Tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang menyusul setelah itu, membuat Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Hal yang selalu orang idiot ini lakukan saat sedang gugup, ketakutan, bertekad keras, atau... menahan tangis?

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, _Dobe_?" Sasuke mendesak Naruto. Tapi, tetap tak satupun kata yang menyusul.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memulai. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, _Dobe_. Tapi maafkan aku, kali ini aku yang harus pergi. Setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Tokyo. Dan itu tak akan berlangsung lama, sekitar dua hari lagi aku akan pergi," Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Jadi, memang tidak bisa, ya? Pikirnya miris.

Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu membalas, "kau tahu? Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengarkan darimu, _Teme_. Dan, sebenarnya hal yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu adalah, selamat tinggal. Aku tak sempat mengatakannya kepadamu waktu itu. Jadi, mungkin ini saat yang tepat."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, hanya itu? Selanjutnya ia tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengacak rambut Naruto seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu.

"Hn, selamat tinggal."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bis yang Sasuke tunggu akhirnya datang. Tak ingin melewat 'kan hal itu, Sasuke segera berdiri, menatap bis yang semakin mendekat ke arah halte.

"Teme, aku senang kau masih mengingatku. Karena itu, aku tak jadi membunuhmu sekarang ini," canda Naruto. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi kali pertama dan kali terakhir ia bertemu Sasuke setelah sekian lama terpisah. Dan faktanya, ia tak akan bisa menyusul Sasuke kali ini. Jadi, ia sangat ingin membuat akhir yang bahagia dalam kisahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "sekarang itu yang akan menjadi pesanku sekarang, jika kau melupakanku maka aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Naruto terkekeh, dan Sasuke baru menyadari ada perasaan aneh saat ia menatap sang pemilik senyum itu. Kenapa baru sekarang?

Bis semakin mendekat. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengambil _i-Pod_ miliknya, tangannya dengan lincah menggeser kursor dan memilih sebuah lagu. Ia menyerahkan _i-Pod_ beserta _headphone_ miliknya pada Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka, akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Karena, mungkin ini akan menjadi kali terakhir kita bertemu dan aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk menjadi benda kenangan maka ambil ini, dan dengarkan lagu itu baik-baik," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyerahkannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima benda ini. Tapi, tetaplah berjanji untuk tidak melupakanku, Teme."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, dan keduanya baru tersadar kalau hujan telah berhenti. Bis yang Sasuke tunggu juga sudah mencapai tempatnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung menaiki bis, diiringi dengan lambaian selamat tinggal dari Naruto beserta senyum mirisnya.

Setelah bis yang Sasuke tumpangi menghilang dari penglihatannya, Naruto menatap i-Pod yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia lalu memasang headphone-nya dan mendengarkan dengan fokus apa yang sebenarnya hendak Sasuke sampaikan.

Mata birunya membulat sempurna begitu mendengar lirik lagunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mendongak menatap langit.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi semuanya terlambat dan tak akan mungkin bisa berjalan sempurna. Aku harap kau kembali, Teme," bisik pemuda pirang itu entah pada siapa.

**Owari**

Hua! Akhirnya beres juga! Hoho

Pertama, yang saya ingin ucapkan adalah terima kasih kepada imouto-ku tercinta yang sudah membantu pengerjaan fict ini! Terus udah bantu ngepublish, udah bikinin akun, pokoknya Makasi makasi :D *hughug*

Kedua, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fict ini. :D dan ditunggu loh review-nya. Hoho :D

Ketiga, saya ingin mengucapkan, Selamat ulang tahun piiii! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan sukses buat segalanya ya. Ini hadiah yang.. ah ora komentar -_- tapi semoga papi suka ya. :D Maaf ya telat publish T_T dan maaf fict-nya.. -_-

Dan yang terakhir untuk semuawarga ffn, HALO~ #stress maaf kalau dan fict ini masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Lain kesempatan saya akan memperbaikinya. #halah dan jangan lupa review!

R-E-V-I-E-W YA! ;)

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**HAKO**


End file.
